starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Infested terran (StarCraft II)
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=InfestedMarine SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=InfestedTerran SC2 DevRend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Infested gauss rifle Infested rockets |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife=22 90 (Co-op Missions) 120 (at Stukov full Infested Infantry Duration Mastery) |size= |type=*Biological *Ground |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=1 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=25 (Co-op Missions) |energycost=25 |costgas= |supply=0 1 (Co-op Missions) |campcost= |time=3 5 (10 charge cooldown) (Co-op Missions) |produced=Infestor Infested barracks (Co-op Missions) |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=T |speed=1.31 1.25 (Co-op Missions) |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus=+0.39 +0.38 (Co-op) |creepmultiplier=x1.3 |collision=0.375 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=50 |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=0 0 (Co-op only) |gun1name=Infested Gauss Rifle (Versus only) |gun1strength=6 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.61 |gun1range=5 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name=Infested Rockets (Versus only) |gun2strength=14 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air=x |gun2cool=1.14 |gun2range=6 |gun2upgrd=+1 |gun3name=Infested Gause Rifle (Co-op only) |gun3strength=6 |gun3attacks= |gun3ground=x |gun3air=x |gun3cool=0.86 |gun3range=5 |gun3upgrd=+1 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=125 |makescore=75 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The infested terran is a unit in StarCraft II created by an infestor. It is often referred to as the infested marine. It was removed from Versus in Patch 4.11. A similarly-themed melee weaker with lower stats, the infested terran or "infested colonist" appears in campaigns and Co-op Missions. Game Unit An infestor uses 25 energy to deploy an infested swarm egg a short distance away; the infested terran hatches five seconds afterwards. An infestor may deploy as many infested terrans as energy allows.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). August 02, 2010 Infested terrans have short lifespans and move slowly, but have slightly better health and attack power than s. Infestors may spawn infested marines while burrowed, enhancing surprise and utility for economy raiding. Infested terrans provide on-demand firepower against ground and air targets. Versus In Patch 4.0, the infested terran's gauss rifle was made to only target ground units, and they were given the infested rocket ability, doing heavy damage to air from a longer range. Infested marines were also made to benefit from ranged and carapace upgrades. Infested terrans were removed from Versus mode in Patch 4.11, in favor of the infestor gaining the Microbial Shroud ability. Upgrades Abilities Wings of Liberty In the campaign of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, infested terrans are referred to as "infested marines", distinguished from their unarmed infested colonist counterparts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. Heart of the Swarm The infestor does not have the ability to create infested terrans in the campaign. Instead, these are produced from garrisons infested by virophages. Co-op Missions Alexei Stukov is able to construct infested marines from his infested barracks. These marines have a timed life, but deal high damage and are rallied alongside infested colonists with his psi emitter ability. Stukov also gets infested troopers, which are identical to infested marines, but are spawned for free from the infested bunker and have a shorter timed life. Infested terrans serve as enemies on the Dead of Night and Miner Evacuation maps, and are spawned during the Outbreak mutator. ;Upgrades and Abilities Achievements Development Trivia The infested marine portrait can be earned with the Team Zerg 50 achievement. At the end of their limited duration, the infested terran death animation depicts them committing suicide with their gauss rifle. References Category:Infested terrans